Ciento diez grados Fahrenheit
by Audrey W. Watson
Summary: Una insoportable tarde de calor, Miles y Franziska deben enfrentarse a una confusa situación.


**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes pertenecen a CAPCOM CO. LTD. El fanart utilizado para la portada fue creado por Karoll Ann ( www(punto)pixiv(punto)net/member(punto)php?id=1229716 ). Todos los créditos para ella.

* * *

 **CIENTO DIEZ GRADOS FAHRENHEIT**

* * *

 _15 de agosto de 2019, 2:45 pm_  
 _Despacho 1202_  
 _Oficina del Fiscal_

* * *

Miles Edgeworth no hubiese podido elegir si en ese momento alguien le preguntaba qué cosa le molestaba más entre el ruido constante del viejo aire acondicionado y la voz de Franziska von Karma insultándolo con ese marcado acento alemán.

Ya había intentado sin éxito alguno ignorar ambas cosas. Había tratado de concentrarse en el enorme expediente que tenía frente a sus ojos, el cual debía de ser estudiado para la sesión de mañana, si bien de cierta manera ya era consciente de que dadas las circunstancias no iba a poder hacerlo. Iba a tener que improvisar de la misma manera que un antiguo conocido suyo improvisaba cada vez que se presentaba ante un Juez.

–…por ende, me parece estúpido e innecesario que seas tú el que lleve este caso –finalizó la alemana.

Miles suspiró agotado a la vez que se frotaba los ojos.

–Bien –dijo, fingiendo que había estado escuchando toda la perorata que Franziska llevaba lanzándole desde hacía, al menos, veinte minutos–. Ahora, ¿me puedes dejar terminar de leer, por favor? –suplicó aunque no puedo evitar que su tono de voz denotara molestia.

–¡Estúpido Miles Edgeworth! –exclamó Franziska a la vez que daba un fuerte golpe de puño en el escritorio del hombre. La taza de té, que hasta ese instante posaba tranquila en su plato, brincó y Miles tembló al ver que casi vuelca su contenido sobre todo el papeleo– ¡Te estoy diciendo que este caso es mío! ¡Me voy a llevar el estúpido expediente a mi despacho y no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo!

Por un momento Miles pensó en protestar pero luego recordó que discutir con Franziska era equivalente a intentar convencer de algo a una pared. En su vida había conocido persona más terca y orgullosa, y aunque en otro momento habría aceptado con gusto un duelo de argumentos, la situación no lo motivaba para nada: estaba cansado, el ruido agonizante del aire acondicionado comenzaba a crisparle los nervios y, aunque el espaldar de su silla estaba bastante lejos del ventanal, podía sentir el calor infernal que traspasaba el cristal.

Era pleno agosto en Los Ángeles y había dejado de llover a principios de julio. Los noticieros llevaban días anunciando una ola de calor que duraría hasta que el Dios de turno se dignase a mandar un poco de agua. El asfalto caliente hacía que del suelo se elevase un vapor hirviente y en los bosques habían comenzado a aparecer los primeros incendios. La gente se acumulaba como hormigas en las costas pero el hacinamiento solo empeoraba todo. Lo que quedaba era refugiarse en algún lugar fresco y rezar para que el sistema eléctrico fuese lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar el sol abrasador.

Y aquel no era el caso de la oficina del fiscal. Después de todo, dependía de fondos públicos.

El viejo aire acondicionado se apagó y Miles y Franziska, aterrorizados, dirigieron la mirada hacía el aparato inerte como si intentasen convencerse de que no estaba pasando lo que era obvio que estaba pasando. Miles abrió de inmediato su notebook para comprobar con horror que no se estaba cargando y aquella era la prueba infalible de que la Oficina del Fiscal había sufrido un corte de electricidad. El verano anterior también había sucedió lo mismo… varias veces.

–Lo que me faltaba –murmuró el fiscal mientras se hacía atrás en la silla, abatido. Aquel no estaba siendo su día.

–¿Se cortó la electricidad? –preguntó la alemana, la cual había logrado oírlo. Al ver cómo el hombre asentía con la cabeza, su expresión se deformó– ¡¿Pero qué clase de estúpido tienen al mando en este país que permite que una oficina tan importante se quede sin luz?! ¡Esto en Alemania no sucede!

 _(Pues ya puedes regresar a Alemania, Franziska)_ , pensó el fiscal a la vez que se ponía de pie y tomaba el pesado expediente de más de quinientas hojas.

No se iba a quedar allí a soportar la furia de la mujer y a esperar que su despacho se transformase en un horno mientras el sol se posaba cada vez más en su ventana. Se le había ocurrido la idea de bajar hasta el garaje y sentarse en su auto, el cual contaba con aire acondicionado sin necesidad de estar conectado a una fuente eléctrica y con el enorme beneficio de que allí podría estudiar el caso tranquilamente sin que Franziska, a su lado, estuviese complicándole aún más la existencia.

Pero todas sus expectativas de que el día mejorara se derrumbaron cuando posó la mano en el picaporte de la puerta y ésta no se abrió. Entonces, como un baldazo de agua congelada, el pavor le recorrió el cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies.

–Nghh… ¡Nghooooooh!

–¿Q-qué sucede? ¿Por qué gritas, estúpido? –quiso saber Franziska, alarmada.

–L-La… la puerta…

–¿La puerta? ¿Qué pasa con la puerta? –la joven fiscal se dirigió a toda prisa hasta donde estaba él pero como si quisiese evitar ser consciente de la situación, no tocó el picaporte.

–N-No abre…

Franziska, espantada, abrió un poco la boca para luego volverla a cerrarla y tensionar la mandíbula. Clavó sus ojos fríos como el hielo en los de Miles y frunció el ceño de tal manera que el fiscal pudo notar cómo las venas se le aparecían por debajo de la piel. Por alguna razón, el hombre no pudo evitar tragar saliva y así se dio cuenta de que tenía la garganta seca y rasposa como si fuese arena.

–¿No abre? –cuestionó la fiscal entre dientes– ¿Por qué no abre? –el rostro de Franziska le dijo a Miles que internamente ella sabía que aquello no se podía solucionar con una llave.

–Porque… –Miles dejo escapar todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones. Tenía las manos empapadas en sudor frío–… el sistema de seguridad…

–¡¿Sistema de seguridad?! –lo interrumpió la alemana.

Señalando con un dedo, el hombre le hizo ver a Franziska un pequeño dispositivo que reposaba a un costado del marco de la puerta. Tenía una ranura por la cual se podía ingresar una tarjeta y la pantalla, la cual debería estar encendida, estaba apagada en su totalidad.

–Solicité que se me colocara un sistema de seguridad en el despacho luego de que en marzo aquel fiscal se hiciese con las llaves en la cabina de seguridad y lograse entrar, robando archivos importantes y dejándome a un muerto al lado de la biblioteca. –Miles hizo una pausa para ver la cara de Franziska. Estaba más pálida de lo normal–. Para entrar o salir es necesario ingresar mi tarjeta, la cual siempre llevo encima y… demás está decir que el sistema funciona con electricidad.

La alemana tardó en reaccionar pero cuando lo hizo, lo hizo de la manera que se espera de Franziska von Karma: con violencia.

–¡E-Estúpido estúpido! –puso el grito en el cielo y azotó a Miles con el látigo, provocando que el expediente cayese al piso– ¡¿Te crees que eres el único estúpido fiscal que posee cosas de vital importancia en su estúpido despacho?! ¡Si no habían puesto sistema de seguridad hasta entonces era justamente porque sabían que el sistema eléctrico en esta ciudad apesta!

–Puede que tengas razón –tuvo que reconocer Miles mientras levantaba los papeles del suelo. No estaba de ánimos para discutir ya que había algo que le preocupaba todavía más.

Aquello le traía reminiscencias de un momento en el cual un corte de luz le había cambiado la vida para siempre. Para su suerte –o desgracia– el sol seguía en el firmamento y su despacho no estaba sumido en la oscuridad como aquel ascensor en el cual le fue arrebatado su padre, pero lo cierto es que odiaba y le causaba muchísima ansiedad el saberse encerrado en un lugar sin posibilidad de escapar, a la espera de algo que no se sabía cuánto tiempo podía tardar. Algunos lo llamarían claustrofobia pero él evitaba ponerle un nombre, ya que quizás de esa manera se evitaba el reconocer que padecía de ella y lograba sentirse, por algún motivo, más fuerte.

Pero no lo era. Y era consciente de eso cada vez que el suelo temblaba bajo sus pies o se veía acorralado en algún sitio.

Sintiéndose mareado y respirando dificultosamente, se dirigió hacia la ventana y con la esperanza de que una corriente de aire lo hiciese sentir más seguro, la abrió. Mala idea.

El vapor caliente le golpeó el rostro y por un momento sintió que le quemaba la piel. Doce pisos más abajo, una larga cola de autos hacía sonar furiosamente sus bocinas. No muy lejos de allí, las luces rojas y azules de una ambulancia le llamaron la atención: un accidente de tráfico.

Cerró la ventana y se apartó lo más que pudo del cristal.

–Esto es insufrible –masculló–. Deben de haber al menos ciento diez grados Fahrenheit –al decir eso pudo oír la risa burlona de Franziska a su espalda.

–¿Fahrenheit? –se mofó la alemana de brazos cruzados– Tú y tus estúpidos _americanismos_.

Miles decidió que ignorarla era su mejor opción a la vez que se daba cuenta de que la temperatura del despacho era cada vez más alta y él se encontraba cada vez peor.

Sintiendo que la ropa le estaba dificultando la respiración y el calor le azotaba el cuerpo, decidió quitarse la chaqueta color vino que llevaba puesta pero al ver que no era suficiente, se quitó también el pañuelo y el chaleco para luego desprenderse el primer botón de la camisa, logrando así que el aire le circulara libremente por la tráquea. No tardó en sentir un relámpago de dolor en el brazo izquierdo: Franziska volvía a darle con el látigo.

–¡¿Qué demonios haces?! –la mujer estaba furiosa y tenía las mejillas muy rojas. Miles no supo identificar si era por la furia o el calor.

–Este es mi despacho, Franziska –le hizo saber a la mujer a la vez que se sentaba en su silla. Creía que en cualquier momento se iba a caer–. Puedes irte si te molesta.

–¡¿Acaso me estás tomando el pelo?! –lo cierto era que Miles no se había percatado del sin sentido que había dicho. Al no recibir respuesta, Franziska murmuró algo en alemán y como un rayo fue hasta la puerta –Voy a salir de este estúpido despacho como que me llamo Franziska von Karma.

Tomando algo de distancia, la mujer propició tres patadas a la puerta y Miles pudo sentir cómo toda la estructura del despacho temblaba. Definitivamente eso no ayudaba, ya que lo último que necesitaba era un terremoto simulado. El fiscal se agarró la cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de que los golpes no le afectaran pero cada vez que el tacón de Franziska chocaba contra la madera, un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo y todo los vellos del cuello se le erizaban.

–Franziska, basta… –le llamó pero la mujer no lo escuchó, o simplemente lo ignoró–. Basta, por favor… –otro golpe más– ¡Basta, te digo!

La fiscal se detuvo de inmediato y lo miró sobre sus hombros con todo el odio que una persona de su tamaño podía albergar. Miles, por su parte, odiaba tener que elevar la voz y el hecho de hacerlo para con una mujer le agradaba aún menos pero había logrado que se quedase quieta, y aquello era lo importante.

De repente, un halo de esperanza llegó de la mano de la persona que menos esperaba.

–¡Sr. Edgeworth! –la voz del detective Gumshoe se apareció del otro lado de la puerta.

Antes de que Miles pudiese decir nada, Franziska se le adelantó.

–¡Cutre! –le llamó a la vez que se abalanzaba sobre la puerta.

–¿S-señorita von Karma?

–¡Te ordeno que nos saques de aquí ya mismo! ¡Si no lo haces, estás despedido!

–P-Pero… –Miles pudo oír cómo Gumshoe suspiraba del otro lado–… no puedo hacer eso, señorita. El sistema de seguridad de esta puerta es inquebrantable, ¡lo instalé yo mismo! –río orgulloso.

–¡Estúpido! ¡Y encima lo disfrutas! –le atacó Franziska mientras tensionaba el látigo entre sus dedos– Estabas esperando a que pasase esto, ¿verdad?

–¿Eh? N-no… ¡No! ¡Claro que no!

–Detective –Miles se vio obligado a intervenir, hablando lo más alto que podía desde el lugar en el que se encontraba–, ¿sabes cuánto tardará en volver la electricidad? –preguntó. Después de todo, si el sistema de seguridad era tan bueno, con lo único que podían contar era con que volviese la luz.

–No, no lo sé, señor –dijo el grandullón. Su tono de voz denotaba tristeza–. Lamento mucho no poder ayudar. Simplemente vine a ver si se encontraba aquí o si por alguna razón había tenido la suerte de salir antes de todo esto.

–Gracias, detective.

–¡¿Gracias?! –Franziska volvió a mirarlo con odio.

–Franziska y yo estamos… bien, por ahora –informó tratando de lucir imperturbable ante la mirada asesina de la alemana.

–Me alegro, señor. Volveré con Kay que está en su coche con el aire acondicionado –río nuevamente mientras Miles repetía las palabras de Gumshoe en su cabeza– ¡Es una genio! ¡Logro abrir el auto con una horquilla para el cabello, sin activar la alarma! ¡Adiós, señor, señorita!

Miles y Franziska se quedaron de piedra un par de segundos hasta que ambos se dieron cuenta de que habían dejado escapar su única posibilidad de salir de allí.

–¡E-Espera! ¡Cutre! –le llamó Franziska a los gritos mientras golpeaba la puerta como si se le fuese la vida en ello– ¡Inspector! ¡Gumshoe!... Por favor… –a Miles le pareció que se le quebraba la voz.

Entonces, vio cómo la mujer buscaba el teléfono celular en uno de los bolsillos.

–Ni te molestes en intentarlo –la detuvo el hombre, el cual aún luchaba por coordinar su respiración–. Gumshoe no tiene dinero para pagarse paquete de datos, por lo que sólo utiliza el wifi. Tus mensajes no le llegarán.

–¿Y Kay? –cuando Franziska lo miró, Miles pudo ver algo parecido a la desesperación en su rostro y tenía la frente perlada en sudor.

–Kay se niega a tener teléfono celular. Dice que las víctimas del Yatagarasu siempre sabrán su ubicación si tiene uno.

– _Gott_ … –la mujer se dio la vuelta, abatida– De verdad estamos encerrados aquí.

Miles, que ya tenía asumido tal destino desde hacía bastante rato, trató de concentrarse en los ejercicios de respiración que había aprendido a llevar a cabo cuando se enfrentaba a situaciones de ese tipo. Pero se le hizo imposible ya que además de que la ansiedad lo carcomía y el calor era cada vez más insoportable, Franziska von Karma había comenzado a comportarse de forma extraña.

Primero, tomó asiento en el sofá y estuvo un par de segundos mirando un punto fijo en el suelo. Después se quitó los guantes y con uno de ellos se secó el sudor de la frente.

–¿Tienes agua? –preguntó finalmente, haciéndose aire con una hoja de papel que había encontrado por allí.

–No. Solo tengo té –dijo Miles.

–¡Estúpido! ¿Quién bebe té en pleno agosto? –le atacó, pero de una manera mucho más sosegada que antes. Se le veía decaída.

Por un momento Miles estuvo a punto de sugerirle que se quitara algo de ropa pero se dio cuenta a tiempo de que era mala idea. Tratando de hacerla sentir mejor y muy a su pesar, se puso de pie y cerró las cortinas, algo que debería de haber hecho en un principio pero que se negó ya que sabía que la oscuridad solo empeoraría su ataque de pánico y, si bien el despacho no quedó totalmente a oscuras, la penumbra sí que empeoró el dolor creciente que tenía en el pecho.

–¿Te sientes bien? –tuvo que preguntar finalmente el fiscal. Sabía que la indagación la mosquearía pero…

–No –la respuesta lo sorprendió aún más que el tono de voz casi inaudible que utilizó y entonces la vio tendida en su sillón, demasiado quieta para ser Franziska von Karma.

Parecía una muñeca de trapo y lo único que se movía de ella era su caja torácica que se elevaba con demasiada dificultad.

Preocupado, Miles fue hasta el sofá en el cual se encontraba. Franziska no se dio cuenta de que se había acercado y aquello lo inquietó aún más. Parecía estar desmayada o apunto de desmayarse. En aquel punto, el calor en el despacho era insoportable.

Pasando por alto lo mucho que Franziska odiaría aquello, Miles le quitó la moña que siempre llevaba en el cuello y la chaqueta. Debajo de ésta llevaba una blusa y entonces observó la cantidad de ropa que traía la mujer. Con pasos acelerados tomó el pañuelo del que se había deshecho y quitando del florero el ramo de rosas que la señora Oldbag siempre le obligaba a aceptar, mojó la tela en el agua. Cuando volvió hacia donde yacía la fiscal, comenzó a mojarle la cara y el cuello.

Al sentir el frescor del agua, Franziska no tardó en recuperar la consciencia.

–¿Miles? –le llamó, con los ojos entrecerrados.

–Sí, estoy aquí –le dijo–. Lamento tener que haberme tomado el atrevimiento de quitarte algunas prendas pero te estabas sofocando –se apresuró a excusarse, ya que en ningún momento se le había olvidado la presencia del látigo que ella aún tenía a su lado.

Confundida, Franziska se miró como si necesitase saber qué tan desnuda se encontraba.

–Está bien –dijo finalmente la alemana, no sin antes cubrirse el escote que dejaba ver la blusa.

–¿Te encuentras mejor? –preguntó Miles.

–Más o menos –reconoció ella– ¿Y tú? –el fiscal no pudo evitar arquear las cejas al oír la pregunta y fue entonces cuando pudo ver cómo las comisuras de Franziska se elevaban un poco–. Sí, estúpido. Me di cuenta. Creerás que lo disimulas bastante bien pero cuando entras en pánico tu cara de muerto en vida te delata bastante.

Hasta aquel momento no había advertido lo mucho que Franziska lo conocía y se sintió como un tonto por ello.

Así como él pudo identificar que la joven no se encontraba bien por lo serena que se veía, era obvio que ella iba a saber cuándo él se sentía mal por lo extraño de su accionar. Se conocían desde hacía años, habían convivido juntos; era imposible que el mínimo detalle pasase inadvertido frente a los ojos del otro. Miles podía disimular frente a cualquier otra persona pero jamás frente a Franziska porque, para bien o para mal, la mujer lo conocía demasiado bien.

–Creo que sí me siento mejor –no estaba mintiendo. Desde que su mente se concentró en hacer que Franziska recuperase el sentido, la sensación de pánico había desaparecido casi por completo.

Pero el calor no hacía más que subir.

Sintiendo que una gota de sudor le bajaba por un costado del rostro, Miles se puso de pie. Ya no lo soportaba.

–Lo siento, Franziska. Que sepas que no lo hago con ánimos de incomodarte –se disculpó y entonces procedió a desabrocharse la camisa para luego deshacerse de ella y dejarla reposando en el sillón, a un lado de la mujer.

La joven fiscal no dijo nada pero para Miles, su rostro dijo demasiado. Le contó todo lo que estaba callando en una décima de segundo: pudo ver cómo ella contemplaba entre atónita y deleitada su torso desnudo y cómo se detenía en cada abdominal. Un rubor se le apareció en las mejillas y un brillo extraño se le hizo presente en los ojos. Cuando Franziska se dio cuenta de cómo estaba actuando, se mordió el labio e intentó fijar los ojos en otro lado pero por algún motivo no podía. Siempre regresaban a él.

Creyendo que lo mejor para ambos era que volviese a ponerse la camisa, Miles trató de tomar la prenda pero sorprendido se dio cuenta que una mano lo detenía por la muñeca.

–No –fue lo único que dijo Franziska.

–¿"No", qué? –sabía que si ahondaba en aquella conversación las cosas podían tornarse de una manera que no quería pero, ¿realmente no quería?

Franziska no contestó y algo de arrepentimiento y odio hacia sí misma se le pasó por el rostro, liberando entonces la muñeca de Miles.

Miles no dijo nada y tomó asiento a su lado en el sofá. Estuvieron en silencio un par de segundos y el hombre pudo oír la respiración agitada de la mujer que tenía al lado. La cercanía no ayudaba a que tuviesen menos calor pero ninguno de los dos se movió un milímetro.

–Franziska…

–Basta, estúpido. Solo me complicas las cosas –le cayó la alemana.

–¿Qué tipo cosas te complico? –quiso saber pero ella evitaba mirarlo a toda costa.

Pudo ver cómo Franziska cerraba los ojos con fuerza, como si estuviese conteniendo alguna clase de pensamiento o sentimiento. Suspiraba y balbuceaba, tratando de dar con palabras que no lograba encontrar. Fuese lo que fuese, era muy difícil de transmitir y Miles no era ningún estúpido.

Entonces ella se animó a mirarlo y, con violencia, como todo lo que venía de su persona, lo besó. Lo tomó del cuello y le clavó las uñas en la piel, le devoró la boca con la vehemencia de un animal hambriento y él respondió al beso, primero, confundido por el desespero con el que la fiscal se le había abalanzado pero luego, también se permitió desacatarse y tratar de seguir el ritmo impetuoso de la mujer.

Sus labios tenían el sabor salado del sudor y su aliento era mentolado y fresco como una brisa primaveral. No supo cómo pero para cuando se percató, su boca estaba trazando un camino por el cuello de ella y se posó allí a embriagarse con el vaho cálido que emanaba de su perfume Chanel. Franziska recorrió con frenesí toda su espalda, aferrándose como una garrapata cada vez que Miles lamía o mordía la siempre cubierta piel de su cuello y cuando a ella se le escapó el primer gemido, él se permitió acariciarle las piernas cubiertas por las pantimedias, incluso animándose a ir por debajo de la tela de la ajustada falda.

Fueron un par de segundos caóticos y extraños que de repente se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de una cerradura siendo manipulada. En el medio de aquel confuso episodio, Miles pudo identificar qué era lo que estaba sucediendo del otro lado de la puerta y de inmediato se apartó de la mujer, la cual no parecía haber oído nada y lo miró como cuestionándole porqué se había detenido.

El fiscal se puso de pie y sin saber muy bien qué estaba haciendo, tomó la camisa y se la puso, mientras trataba de prenderse los botones con torpeza.

–Ya casi está, Gummy –la voz de Kay llegó a los oídos de Franziska y Miles pudo notar cómo el rostro se le encendía en tono carmesí.

 _(Recién se da cuenta de que estos dos casi nos descubren)_ observó con asombro el fiscal. Los reflejos de la alemana siempre habían sido rápidos, pero lo que había pasado –lo que fuese que había pasado– la había sumido en un letargo preocupante.

 _Click_.

La puerta se abrió y en el umbral se aparecieron las figuras dispares de su asistente y futura fiscal, Kay Faraday y el detective Dick Gumshoe.

–¡Sr. Edgeworth! –Kay se dirigió hacia él, sonriente y orgullosa de su hazaña– Va a tener que dejar de regañarme y decirme que mis técnicas de ladrón no sirven para nada. Le acabo de salvar la vida a usted y a la señorita von Karma…¡vaya que es un horno aquí adentro!

–Gracias, Kay –dijo Miles y miró a Franziska furtivamente por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba roja como nunca la había visto y se abrazaba a sí misma –Y gracias a ti, Gumshoe, por llamar a Kay.

–¡Oh, no es nada señor! –el hombretón dejó ver una amplia sonrisa que desapareció cuando clavó su mirada en la joven fiscal que seguía sentada en el sillón– Eh… ¿señorita? ¿Se encuentra bien?

El latigazo fue tan rápido que ni Miles ni Kay lo vieron venir. Lo único que delató el azote fue el aullido de dolor que Gumshoe dejó escapar cuando el cuero le dio de lleno en el medio del pecho. Franziska, sin decir nada, se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta como de un rayo se tratase, saliendo del despacho como si se le fuese la vida en ello.

Miles suspiró agobiado ante la duda de si debía de hacer de cuenta que nada había pasado o era inminente el enfrentarse a una conversación incómoda para intentar aclarar las cosas. Llegó a la conclusión que conociéndola como la conocía, lo mejor era olvidar todo aquello. El orgullo y la reserva de Franziska jamás le perdonarían el recordarle aquella situación provocada por el calor.

Porque había sido producto del calor, ¿verdad?

El pitido del aire acondicionado encendiéndose lo sacó de sus pensamientos y Kay sonrió, emocionada.

–¡Ya era hora! –exclamó la chica– Aquí dentro hay como ciento diez grados.

–Inspector Gumshoe –Miles llamó la atención del detective, pasando por alto las palabras de su asistente, la cual le recordaban demasiado la situación en la que se había visto envuelto hacía un rato–. Desactívame el sistema de seguridad, por favor. Ya no lo necesito.

-P-pero señor me costó mucho instalarlo –el detective venció los hombros –Además… no quiero que Maggey se vea envuelta de nuevo en un embrollo como el de aquella vez.

-Pues yo no quiero verme envuelto en un embrollo como el de hoy –dijo tomando asiento frente a su escritorio e intentó concentrarse en aquel bendito expediente. El hecho de que tenía que ser leído para mañana no había desaparecido.

-¿Embrollo? –Kay parecía confundida ante sus palabras y Miles tembló al no saber identificar si se trataba de simple curiosidad o intuición femenina.

-¡Sí, amiga! ¡Y qué embrollo! –Gumshoe largó la carcajada -¿Sabes lo que debe de haber sido para el señor Edgeworth estar encerrado tanto tiempo con la señorita von Karma?

-Pffff… me imagino –dijo Kay rascándose la nariz.

 _(No. Ninguno de los dos se lo imagina),_ pensó el fiscal mientras trataba de poner su mente en blanco y disfrutaba de la brisa fresca que venía acompañada del ruido del aire acondicionado. Nunca un sonido le había parecido tan precioso.

* * *

 **N/A:** Los reviews y favs siempre se agradecen :D


End file.
